Various methods are known for placing images on planographic or offset printing plates. In one method, photosensitive plates are exposed to lasers and thereafter are developed in accordance with a wet-chemical process. The prior art also shows so-called thermo-plates, wherein a linkage of the uppermost layer is achieved by the use of laser energy, and the process that is triggered in this way, is brought to a close in a further step. Another arrangement was selected in connection with so-called thermally ablative plates. There, an absorbent intermediate layer is caused to evaporate by a laser, whereupon the ink-repellent layer above it is dissolved and can be removed in a subsequent step. In this context, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,338.
It is also known to place an image on a printing plate by applying a suitable fluid. In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,312, a silicon solution, corresponding to the image to be printed, is sprayed on a printing plate substrate and is cured. By this process, the required surface structure of the printing plate is created. However, processing of the silicon layer to be sprayed on is difficult. Added to this is the difficulty in the curing of the sprayed-on silicon layer.
JP 10-119 230 A discloses a method for producing a printing plate. The ink-absorbent layer, i.e. the layer of this printed plate to be imprinted, is located on the water-absorbent layer. To produce the plate, the ink-absorbent layer is sprayed with an image-forming material by use of an inkjet. The areas not to be imprinted become water-soluble.